Bubble
by ViiA01
Summary: Unlike his skittish clansmen, Shisui doesn't mind the hospital all that much. He gets to slack off without looking like he's slacking off and sometimes, if he's very lucky, he gets a pretty pink haired medical ninja to patch him up. And whether he let Itachi hit him on purpose... Well, he'll never tell. (AU) Fluff piece.


This was meant to be part of a larger story I was writing, but it was far too lighthearted and didn't have nearly enough sexual tension :D. So I put it away and kept trying to find another place for it, even going so far as to try and write a whole story around it. Didn't work and this has been sitting on my laptop for a good three months, just... Doing nothing.

It's a nothing, fluff piece and there is no point or plot. It's just cute fluff and that's it.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Bubble

"Why Sakura, fancy seeing you here!" Shisui said, widening his eyes dramatically at the pretty medic that let himself into his exam room.

She looked at him, trying to appear unamused but the tilt to her lips and her brow said otherwise. "Yes, why would _I_ be in the hospital?"

"No idea. What a strange coincidence, huh?" He said, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

She shook her head, sitting on the rolling stool and rolling it over to him. He held out his sluggishly bleeding arm and she peeled back the remnants of Itachi's shirt with a raised brow.

"Aren't you supposed to be the fastest Shinobi in the village?" She said, taking in the deep gash on his bicep.

"I got distracted by a pretty girl." Shisui said with a wink, ignoring the discomfort as she carefully pulled some black threads from the bloody wound.

"You would, wouldn't you?" She said dryly, discarding Itachi's shirt and beginning to knit the muscle and skin back together.

"What can I say, she had the prettiest pink hair I ever did see." Shisui said playfully. Her cheeks reddened, and her smile turned bashful.

For a few moments, there was an easy silence in the exam room as she carefully healed his arm. Shisui watched, Sharingan spinning, fascinated as the wound began to close. He'd always liked watching medical ninjutsu with his Sharingan, it was such a contrast to regular, destructive jutsu.

"Most people don't like to watch." Sakura commented, head dipping as she peered at her work.

"I've got a strong stomach." Shisui said easily.

She snorted, unimpressed and sat back. His arm was fully healed with nary a scar to show, tan skin restored, and muscle reconnected, if a little tender to touch. She reached for the clipboard she'd left on the cabinet next to the exam bed, knee brushing against his thigh.

"Oh no." Shisui said in mock horror. "The _clipboard_. It's bad isn't it?"

Sakura paused, face hidden behind the curtain of her hair. "I'm afraid it is." She said, playing along with him as she turned around, eyes twinkling with mischief for a moment before it was hidden behind a mask of concern.

"Give it to me straight doc, I can handle it." He said seriously, face earnest as Sakura scribbled something on his chart.

She looked up at him, cheeks a pretty shade of pink and a smile appearing on her face before she hid it behind the chart in her hands. "The prognosis is not good." She said.

"I'm going to die, aren't I? I've lost too much blood and I've only got minutes to live."

She coughed, lowering the clipboard, hands pressed protectively over the comments she had written. "Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done about your _particular_ condition, Shisui. Stupidity is incurable, I'm afraid."

Shisui made a face at her. "That's just mean, Sakura. I'm dying and you're making jokes at my expense." He said, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes, jotting one last thing down. "I find humour helps."

"I just have one last request before I succumb to my wounds, Sakura." Shisui said, hamming it up as he flopped back onto the exam bed. He peered up at Sakura through long lashes.

"And what is that?" She asked, leaning forward and crossing her legs.

"A kiss from a pretty lady?" He said, grinning.

She scoffed and shoved him off the bed. "Alright, get out. I have other people to see."

"But I'm dying!"

"Well do it somewhere else." Sakura said, shooing him up and stuffing Itachi's bloody shirt into his arms. "If you die in here I have to fill out paperwork."

"So cruel." Shisui said, letting the petite medic usher him out of the room. The hallway was busy, with other medics bustling around like a bunch of harried chickens, barking orders and shooing people out of their way.

She huffed at him, pushing him the small of his back. "Tough love."

"Oh, are we at the stage in our relationship?" He teased. "You don't think we're moving too fast?"

Shisui heard her snort. "You're terrible." She said, but Shisui heard the smile in her voice.

"Every time you say these things to me, Sakura, my heart breaks a little more." He sighed, turning to pout at her. She heaved an indulgent sigh, head tipped back to look up at him, green eyes alight with amusement.

"My sincerest apologies, Shisui." She said unconvincingly, smile still dancing around her lips. "Now, I don't want to see you _or_ Itachi in my hospital for at least a week. Follow my instructions and your arm should be fine for combat in two days." She said, giggling as she pushed a sheet of paper into his hands.

"Yes ma'am." He said, saluting her lazily, ignoring the swooping in his stomach at the carefree sound.

"Now go away." She said brusquely, waving him away dismissively.

Shisui caught a brief glimpse of a smile as she turned away, striding back down the hallway, no doubt to attend to other patients in the hospital.

"But what about my incurable disease?" He called after her.

"Make an appointment with Kana!" She called over her shoulder.

Shisui watched her turn the corner, already absorbed in her notes. When she was gone, he turned to head back to sign himself out, looking down at the notes Sakura had written for him to follow.

It was all very standard, stuff he'd been told and disregarded a million times.

He stopped in the hallway when he got to the very bottom of her notes.

 _Two weeks of mandatory bed rest._

He spun, incredulous, to stare at where she had disappeared. He understood why she had laughed now. Two weeks of 'bed rest' meant no missions and Sakura was third in command at the hospital, which meant when she gave an order, it was followed.

Devious little medic.

* * *

"You're very cruel." Shisui called lazily from the couch as Sakura let herself in through the front door.

"Am I?" Sakura called from the entry way. He heard her taking off her shoes and the rustle of her coat as she hung it up. "Why is that?"

Shisui blew out a sigh. "Apparently, _someone_ went to the Hokage and told her I was so grievously injured that I needed two weeks of bed rest." He said.

Sakura leaned over him, eyes twinkling. "Now who would do that?"

"I wonder." Shisui said shortly, tipping his head back for a kiss. She pushed his face away and he pouted.

"A mystery." She said, failing to hide a smile. She padded around and sat down on the couch, forcing Shisui to move his legs.

"What's more, is that same someone convinced Itachi that I couldn't possibly spar with him for those two weeks as well." Shisui said, sitting up just enough to catch her arm. Sakura let him pull her down with him, shifting so she was comfortable.

She hummed, linking her fingers over his chest and leaning her chin on them. "Whoever did that is very mean."

"Extremely."

Sakura giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "Maybe whoever did it just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend?"

"I feel like that would be a breach of protocol." He murmured, slipping an arm around her waist.

She pulled back. "Oh yes, a terrible one. You might even have to report whoever it was."

Shisui sighed. "You're lucky I like you."

* * *

The 'You're lucky I like you', is something my parents say to each other and I thought it fit here.

There's no follow up to this at this point and I think it stands alone quite well. YES, it's short I know. I'm really, really trying to work on lengthening my stories.


End file.
